Redemption is Red and Fabulous!
by Aegis Sapphire
Summary: Enji Todoroki was willing to do just about anything to prove to his son that he was a different man and genuinely wanted to teach him a new move just to spend some time with him. However, Shoto doesn't owe him anything even if he'd say he might forgive him one day. But, after getting tired of his dad cyberstalking him, he decided to agree to meet him but at a very pretty price.


**I present to you how Endeavor's redemption arc should really go.**

* * *

Enji could not believe he was doing this. But, Shoto said he had to do it if he wanted to teach him the special move. He hated this but he tried not to think of it as he sat as his desk. If any of his workers asked, he tells them he lost a bet with someone he was stubborn about refusing. With any luck, it would be a dead day and the only people who would know of this would be the workers at his agency. But, being the number one hero, having a dead day was impossible. So when he got a call, he could not ignore the problem as he stood up... and nearly fell over in the process. Some of his side kicks chuckled in the back ground. He knew that this was going years for him to live down as he clicked through his giant office towards the door... at least Fuyumi thinks he looks good in these red high heels. He wasn't sure if she meant it but she was sincere enough to where it gave him some comfort... but definitely not enough to heal his dignity. It was going to be a long and annoying day.

Fuyumi felt so bad as she and her mom watched the TV at the hospital. But that did not mean they weren't dying of laughter. Some part of Fuyumi really genuinely felt bad for her father but damn! How could she not laugh at this? Her mom was also laughing despite initially being shocked. Paired with Endeavor looking so serious just made the look for him. Even some of the villains were incapacitated from laughing so hard and he'd just look so annoyed and angry, making it funnier. No one could take the number one hero seriously at the moment. On the upside, the heels made it easier as far as subduing the enemy; most of them would be on the ground from laughing so hard. It took all of Enji's willpower not to cremate half of the villains he faced that day. If it wasn't for the fact that he had major problems keeping his balance in the heels, he would have relished the idea of finding a nomu because he knew he could kill those.

"Why is he wearing those? Did he really lose a bet?" Rei giggled.

"Shoto told him to do it. Dad has been trying to get him to train with him and after a few days of asking him, Shoto finally told him that he would only do it if he wore heels for a whole day. I feel so bad but... he really makes those high heels work, doesn't he?" Fuyumi said, unable to stop herself from laughing.

Rei laughed and nearly fell over. She then smiled. Maybe her husband was genuinely trying to change. She wouldn't have even begin to imagine that he would have done a thing like that until she saw it. It was both reassuring... and hilarious. She couldn't stop from giggling.

"I like that he's trying to make it up to him... but damn! His legs never looked so good." She laughed.

The women both laughed at him hysterically. It was going to be hard to look at him without laughing for a long time.

Meanwhile, in Class 1-A, there were two rare sites seen at once: 1. Shoto being on his phone during class and 2. Shoto laughing uncontrollably at his phone. This was gold! The scandals about Endeavor and his low public approval rating be damned, this was going to impact his career far more than anything the public has ever heard or seen him do! He didn't even care if it improved everyone's views of him, he knew his dad's pride was NOT going to ever let him live with this without at least scowling at it. However, he was in the middle of class and right now was not an appropriate time to be on the phone especially while Present Mic was doing his lecture. He scowled at Shoto even though his laugh was somewhat infectious since some of the other class was also laughing with him though not aware of just what was so funny.

"Todoroki! What is so funny?!" Mic called from the front of the room.

Shoto jolted and quickly put his phone away. But, present Mic had to know and maybe a little humiliation was in order.

"Would you mind sharing with us what is so funny?" Present Mic asked.

Shoto grinned. Oh he was more than happy to let his whole school know.

"Turn on the news. You won't be disappointed." He said with an evil grin.

Some of the class shuddered at his grin. No one has seen Shoto look so villainous before. Skeptical, Mic decided to turn on the news right on the projector screen. Shoto was right: it was not disappointing. The whole class sat in a shocked silence as they watched the live broadcast.

"Endeavor decided to wear some heels today." The reporter says.

The whole class soon was roaring with laughter, including Present Mic himself. Some people whistled even, making everyone laugh harder. Shoto knew one thing: this was probably by far the absolute best day of his life. Izuku looked at Shoto and he had to ask. So he sneakily texted Shoto.

 _'Do you know why he's wearing those?'_ He asked.

Shoto grinned and texted back.

 _'If he wants anything from me, he has to pay for it first.' He texted._

Izuku shook his head.

 _'Was that really necessary?'_ Izuku texted.

 _'You know damn well he owes me way more than just wearing heels for a day.'_ Shoto texted.

 _'I was about to say you could have made him wear fishnets with it.'_ Izuku texted, laughing.

 _'Good idea.'_ Shoto texted with a laugh.

Oh yeah. There was definitely way more to come after this. And Endeavor has no idea just how much his dignity was going to be destroyed.

Endeavor finally got home and the first thing to go where the heels. He had half a mind to chuck them out the window but for now, they stayed by the door. His feet were really sore and his legs weren't any better. He wondered why on earth women wore heels and who was the asshole that invented them? He had the worst blisters on his feet that he had ever experienced. He grimaced. What else did women have to go through in order to look pretty? He heard a snort down the hallway and looked back to see Fuyumi. She quickly tried to compose herself and although she always had a sense of impending doom around her dad, that sense of doom was quickly disappearing. At least at the moment. Enji rolled his eyes, his fire mask dissipating.

"Alright, laugh and get it out of your system." He sighed.

Fuyumi laughed and Enji scowled but, he honestly had never heard his own daughter laugh like that before. So he wasn't too upset with her for laughing. Looking back now, it was kind of funny but, he knew he just lost some dignity. Meanwhile, Shoto's laugh was heard down the hall. Enji scowled down the hallway, past Fuyumi, to where Shoto was.

"Okay, now will you learn the move I have to show you?" Enji asked, glowering at him.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." He said.

Enji stood up but flinched from the pain in his feet. Shoto laughed again. Even out of the heels, he was still paying for it. Enji had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time he'd have to wear those heels. He let out a sigh and walked back to the door.

"Come on then. We'll be back in time for dinner, Fuyumi." Enji said.

Shoto followed, still cracking up.

"By the way, my class all thinks you have nice legs." Shoto said.

Enji scowled and rolled his eyes.

"At least I looked good." He said sarcastically.

Shoto snorted before following him outside. Fuyumi watched them leave. She once again fell over from laughing but then she realized something. Did their dad just joke with Shoto about the whole thing? Then there was a knock at the door. Fuyumi opened it up to see Natsuo. He was wearing an evil grin and Fuyumi was happy to see him but she internally cringed.

"I now know how dad can make it up to me. Well... somewhat anyway." He said.

Fuyumi visibly cringed this time. Just what are her brothers going to put him through?

* * *

 **I just figured Enji would look good in heels.**


End file.
